Happy Birthday My Sexy Boyfriend' s
by JongOdult
Summary: FF KAIJONGHUN ( Kai, Jongin, Sehun ) Kai dan Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun, Namjachingu mereka memberikan mereka kado ulang tahun yang tidak terlupakan. Sorry telat post FF Special HappyKaiDay, soalnya FFN ku baru bisa di buka


HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SEXY BOYFRIEND'S

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CAST KIM KAI

KIM JONGIN

OH SEHUN

RATED M

Cuma mau kasih tau ini bakalan ada Double Penetration kalau gak suka silahkan menjauh.

FF ini udah pernah di share di Grup FB yaaaa

GAK SUKA AMA PAIRINGNYA GAK USAH DIBACA. HIDUP GAK USAH DIBIKIN REPOT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

Sehun Pov

Aku duduk dengan nyaman di kursi bersama dengan teman satu genk ku. Aku mengumpulkan teman temanku untuk membantuku memberikan ide.

" Apa yang akan kau berikan pada sexy twins? " Tanya Suho pada Sehun.

" Euugghh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku berikan. Mereka tidak pernah tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Makanya aku mengumpulkan kalian agar kalian bisa membantuku. " Jawab ku sambil menghela napas panjang. Teman temanku mengangguk mengerti.

Oh My, maafkan aku. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Hai, aku Oh Sehun. Namja seksi, tampan, manis, imut dan aku memiliki kulit putih yang indah melebihi keindahan kulit para yeoja. Hikss... Hiksss... Hikss.. Tapi aku terancam keriput karena frustasi memikirkan hadiah yang akan kuberikan pada My Sexy Boyfriend' s.

Punya satu pacar saja sudah memusingkan. Apalagi kalau mempunyai dua pacar, eh tapi gak juga sich memusingkan malah aku sering membanggakan pacarku di depan teman teman satu genk ku.

Emmm.. Kalian pasti penasarankan siapa yang beruntung mendapatkan diriku? Namja yang beruntung mendapatkan diriku adalah Kim Kai, dancer terbaik di kampusku dan Kim Jongin, mahasiswa paling pintar sekampus. Aku sangat mencintai mereka berdua.

Tapi hubungan kami awalnya tidak terlalu mulus karena yeahhh, kalian tahulah derita mempunyai pacar idola kampus. Fans mereka membullyku, mereka mengatakan aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi pendamping idola mereka. Untunglah hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat Kai dan Jongin mengetahui aku di bully oleh fans mereka. Kai dan Jongin langsung mengancam orang orang yang sudah membullyku.

Saat aku melihat mereka membelaku, Oh my, mereka benar benar keren. Aku tambah mencintai mereka.

" Emm, Hun.. Bagaimana kalau kamu memberi mereka kue buatanmu sendiri? " Usul Kyungsoo mengganggu lamunan Sehun.

" Aigoo, Kyungsoo. Kamu mengejekku atau apa? Kamu kan tahu kalau aku benar benar payah dalam hal memasak. " Sungutku dengan kesal.

" Ah, bagaimana kalau kau jadi kuenya? " Kali ini Baekhyun yang memberikan usul.

" Heeee... Maksudmu, Baek? " Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" Maksudku, kau menghias tubuhmu dengan krim. Jadikan tubuhmu kue untuk dimakan mereka? " Baekhyun memberikan senyumannya.

" A – apa.. Omo, idemu benar benar mesum, Baek. " Sehun menunduk malu.

" Wuahhh, idemu benar benar daebak, Baek. Udah, Hun terima aja idenya Baekhyun. " Ucap Suho.

" Ta... tapi, tapi _ "

" Sudah tidak ada tapi tapian. Cepat telpon dua pacar seksi mu itu, bilang pada mereka untuk menemuimu di apartementmu nanti malam. Aku masuk kelas dulu, nanti aku akan memberikanmu keperluan untuk membuat kue. " Perintah Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar dari markas mereka.

Saat aku ingin mengeluarkan teleponku tiba tiba dari arah depan, Jongin dan Kai memasuki markas kami. Dalam sekejab suasana menjadi hening.

" Kok tiba tiba jadi hening saat kami masuk? " Tanya Kai sambil duduk di samping kiriku.

" Eehh... Kai, Jongin. Kalian sudah datang ya? Hahaha. " Aku tertawa hambar dan hal itu semakin membuat Kai bingung.

" Hmm.. Kenapa? Kalian merencanakan sesuatu, ya? " Kali ini Jongin yang bertanya.

" Ti – tidak kok. Kami tidak merencanakan apa apa. " Jawabku dengan gugup.

" Iya, iya. Aku percaya kok sama pacarku yang manis ini. " Kai mengecup sudut bibirku.

" Aiishhh, Kai. Kau jangan curi start duluan ya. " Jongin juga tidak mau kalah. Jongin langsung mengecup bibirku, memberikan sedikit lumatan.

" Eeuungghhh... ' Desahku saat merasakan tangan Kai meremas penisku.

" Woww... Woww.. Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Sela Kyungsoo.

" Memangnya kau tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan? " Tanya Jongin.

" Haaa.. Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan, Jongin. Tapi bisakah kalian jangan melakukannya di sini? " Pinta Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam Kai dan Jongin.

" Kai – Ah.. Jongienie.. Eeuunngghhh.. Kumohon lepaskan penisku. Ak – aku malu dilihat mereka. " Aku menunduk menahan malu.

" Arraseo, Baby / Chagi. " Jawab Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

" Kai – Ah... Jongienie.. Emmm... Itu... Emmm.. Nanti malam kalian datang ke apartementku ya. "

" Kenapa Chagi? " Tanya Jongin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. Kai yang melihat hal itu hanya mendengus dan mengikuti jejak Jongin, menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun juga.

" Iya, kenapa Baby? " Tanya Kai juga.

" Itu... Emmm... Itu _ "

" Sehun mau memberikan kalian sesuatu. " Potong Suho, gemas melihat Sehun.

" Jinjjaaaaa ! " Teriak Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

" Ne... Ka – kalian kan besok ulang tahun, jadi aku mau memberikan hadiah untuk kalian. " Ucapku.

" Yeaaayyy ! Kau ingin memberi kami apa, Baby? " Tanya Kai.

" Kalau di bilang bukan kejutan lagi namanya, Kai pabbo. " Jongin memukul kepala Kai.

" Yaaaakkk... Sakit tahu. Baby, kepalaku sakit karena dipukul Jongin. " Ucap Kai dengan manja.

Jongin, Suho dan Kyungsoo yang melihat aegyo gagal Kai merasa ingin muntah. Hanya aku yang merasa aegyo Kai sangat imut.

" Cup.. Cup.. Cup... Sini Hunnie cium kepalanya biar gak sakit lagi. " Kai dengan senang menundukkan kepalanya.

Teng... Teng... Teng... ( Anggap bunyi bel yaaa kekekeke )

" Ah.. Sudah bel masuk Chagi. Kami kembali ke kelas dulu ya. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengecup pipiku. " Kai, ayo kembali ke kelas. " Jongin menarik lengan Kai dengan tidak berperikesaudaraan.

" Yakkkk.. Jongin ! Kau tidak lihat apa, aku masih ingin bermanja manja dengan My Baby Hun. " Kai kembali duduk dan memelukku.

" Kai, bel sudah berbunyi. Aku juga mau masuk kelas. " Ucapku sambil mengecup sudut bibir Kai.

" Baiklah, baiklah. " Ucap Kai sambil berdiri. " Bye bye My Baby Hun, sampai jumpa nanti malam. " Kai memberikan flying kiss padaku.

" Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Chagi. " Jongin mengecup bibirku.

" Ne, sampai jumpa nanti malam. " Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka.

" Aigoo, aku salut padamu, Hun. " Ucap Suho.

" Salut? Salut karena apa? " Tanyaku dengan bingung.

" Salut karena kau bisa menghadapi dua makhluk mesum itu. " Ucap Suho sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

" Mereka itu manja, Suho, tidak mesum. " Jawabku sambil tersenyum mengingat kelakuan Kai dan Jongin.

" Ya, ya mereka manja tapi menurutku mereka mesum. " Ucap Suho lagi.

" Tidak. Mereka itu man _ "

" Sudah, sudah. Kalau kalian berdebat tentang manja dan mesum lagi, kita akan terlambat masuk kelas. " Potong Kyungsoo.

Aku yang mengingat kalau bel masuk tadi sudah berbunyi langsung berlari menuju kelas meninggalkan dua teman mungilku.

" Yaaakkkk ! Hun. Tunggu kami. " Teriak Suho.

" Tidak mau. Siapa suruh kalian punya kaki pendek jadi tidak bisa mengejarku. Hahahaha. " Ejekku.

" Aiiissshhh. Anak itu. " Geram Suho.

Sehun Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baby / Chagi ? " Kai dan Jongin benar benar terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Sehun tiduran di atas meja makan dan tubuh telanjangnya di olesi krim, penisnya yang mungil di buat seolah olah itu adalah lilin, putingnya dibuat menjadi seperti buah cherry dan di atas perutnya tertulis ' Happy Birthday My Sexy Boyfriends '.

Wow, Kai dan Jongin tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan kue ulang tahun yang sangat menggairahkan. Mereka dengan segera mendekati kue – sehun – tersebut.

" Eemm.. Kai – Ah, Jongienie, kalian sudah datang. " Ucap Sehun.

" Chagi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " Tanya Jongin sambil menjilat krim yang ada di lengan Sehun. Kai yang melihat itu langsung menjilat krim di lengan Sehun yang satunya.

" Eeuunnggg... Aku bingung ingin memberikan kalian apa. Ja – jadi, Baekhyun memberikan usul, menyuruhku menjadi kue ulang tahun untuk kalian. " Jelas Sehun.

" Wow, ingatkan aku nanti untuk berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. " Kai langsung meraup bibir Sehun. Bibir tebalnya melahap bibir mungil Sehun dengan panas. Ciuman mereka sangat berantakan dengan saliva yang menetes di dagu Sehun.

" Aaaahhhhh... Aaaahhhmmmppttt... " Desah Sehun saat merasakan Jongin menjilat krim di penisnya.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sehun, bibirnya di turunkan ke leher Sehun. Menjilat krim mulai dari leher Sehun menuju puting Sehun yang sudah mengeras dan memerah.

" Aaakkhhhh... Uuuhhh... Aaaahhhh... Aaahhhh... " Sehun mendesah dengan keras. Merasakan geli di kedua titik sensitifnya yang sedang di manjakan oleh Kai dan Jongin.

Sementara Kai memanjakan puting Sehun dengan lidahnya. Jongin mengulum penis Sehun, menaik turunkan kepalanya, jemarinya tidak tinggal diam. Jongin sudah memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam HoleSehun membuat Sehun berteriak keras.

" AAAAAHHHHH... JONGIENIE... AAAHHHHHH... "

" Oohhh... Kai... Aaahhh.. " Puting Sehun semakin menegang karena terus di cubit dan gigit kasar oleh Kai.

Badan Sehun mengejang saat jari Jongin menekan keras prostatnya, cairan precum Sehun keluar. Sehun membusungkan dadanya yang langsung di lahap rakus oleh Kai, bahkan menariknya kasar menggunakan giginya saking gemasnya dengan puting Sehun.

Sehun bangun lalu menarik Jongin, menurunkan celana panjang Jongin beserta boksernya. Memperlihatkan penis besar yang sudah menegang sempurna dan siap untuk membobol Hole nya yang sempit.

Kai kembali melumat bibir mungil Sehun saat melihat Jongin memposisikan penisnya ke Hole Sehun.

Jongin memasukkan penisnya secara perlahan ke Hole Sehun, tidak ingin menyakiti pacar manisnya tersebut.

" Aaaaahhhhh... Ceeppaatttt... Aaaahhh... Jongiieeeeehhh... " Rasa linu terasa di dinding Hole Sehun yang bergesekan dengan penis besar Jongin.

" Eeeuugghhh.. Kau tidak sabar yaahhh... Aaaaahhh.. Chagi... " Jongin menghentakkan penisnya agar mengenai prostat Sehun.

" Aaaaahhhhh... There... Aaaahhhhh... Jongieeehhh... Aaaahhh... " Desah Sehun.

Sementara itu Kai mengeluarkan penis yang tidak kalah besar dari milik Jongin dan menyuruh Sehun untuk mengulumnya. Sehun memasukkan penis Kai ke mulutnya tapi tidak semuanya bisa masuk. Tangan Sehun memijat penis Kai yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin agar penis Jongin masuk lebih dalam ke Hole nya. Jongin menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras di prostat Sehun, mengeluar masukkan dengan cepat dan Kai menghentakkan penisnya ke mulut Sehun sampai ke rongga mulut Sehun. Membuat Sehun kelimpungan menahan gejolak nikmat.

" Aaahhhmmmpppttt... Ahhhmmmpppttt... Aaaahhhmmmppttt... " Getaran desahan Sehun menambah kenikmatan penis Kai.

" Aaahhh... Kulum... Lebih cepat, Baby... Aaaahhhh... " Sehun semakin cepat mengulum penis Kai, melumuri penis Kai dengan salivanya.

Kai dan Jongin memilin, mencubit dan menarik kasar puting Sehun hingga memerah dan menegang, membuat puting Sehun lecet. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, mereka sudah tertutupi oleh gairah masing masing.

" Eeeuuummmppphhttt... Aaaahhhmmmppttt... " Erang Sehun. Sehun sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin klimaks.

" Ahhhh... Kulum... Aaahhh.. Ter – terus... Baby... " Kai mendesah nikmat dengan getaran dari tenggorokan Sehun. Tangannya menarik rambut Sehun untuk bergerak maju mundur.

" Tahannn... Aaahhh... Chagi... Aaahhhh... Oohh.. " Jongin mempercepat gerakan penisnya menumbuk prostat Sehun dengan brutal dan kasar, hingga Sehun kewalahan mengimbanginya. Gerakan Jongin tidak memiliki ritme yang ada hanya hunjaman hunjaman dalam dan kasar pada prostat Sehun.

Oohhhh... Baby... Aaaahhhhh... " Kai menggenjot kasar mulut Sehun dengan penis besarnya. Sehun benar benar kewalahan saat ini. Tangan Sehun meremas ujung meja untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

" AAAHHHHHHHHHH... " Jongin menghunjam dengan dalam yang membuat tubuh Sehun terdorong semakin tersedak oleh penis Kai. Sperma Jongin mengisi Hole Sehun. Membuat Sehun terasa penuh.

Jongin dan Kai mengeluarkan penisnya. Jongin mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping meja makan, sedangkan Kai memasuki Hole Sehun yang masih basah. Menggantikan Jongin.

" Aahhhh... Kaiiihhhh... Eeuunnggghhh.. Pe –pelan... Pelan... Aahhhh... " Kai menghunjamkan penisnya lebih kasar dari Jongin tadi, tangannya meremas dada Sehun. Kai menundukkan kepalanya lalu mulutnya menghisap puting Sehun.

" Aaaaaahhhhhh... " Sehun yang menerima kenikmatan di titik sensitifnya memeluk kepala Kai agar lebih dalam menghisap puitngnya. Sehun melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Kai, membuat penis Kai masuk lebih dalam dan mengenai prostat Sehun.

Kai menarik Sehun agar terbangun. Mata Kai melirik Jongin, mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk memposisikan dirinya. Jongin yang mengerti menaiki meja dan memposisikan diri di belakang Sehun.

Sehun yang tersentak sentak kasar karena hunjaman kasar Kai tidak sadar bahwa Kai mengangkat sedikit bokongnya dan tidak sadar bahwa Jongin kembali memposisikan penisnya di Hole nya.

" AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH... " Teriak Sehun saat merasakan Jongin memasuki Hole nya lagi.

" Ahhh... Ahhh.. Ap – apa... Ahhh.. Yang kalian lakukan... Aaaahhh... " Tenaga Sehun benar benar sudah habis.

" Eeemmm... Kami ingin bersama sama merasakan kamu, Chagi... Aaahhh... " Desah Jongin.

Sehun benar benar merasa linu dan penuh di Hole nya karena gesekan dua penis besar yang menumbuk Hole nya.

Kai dan Jongin bergantian mengeluar masukkan penis besar mereka diHole Sehun, bergantian menumbuk prostat Sehun.

" Aaaaaahhhhh... Kaiiiiiihhhhh... Jongieeeehhhh... Aaaaaahhhhh... " Jongin menampar Butt Sehun sedangkan Kai terus mengulum puting Sehun dengan kasar.

" Eeeennggghhh... Li – lihat.. Aaaahhh... Chagi.. Hole mu.. Aaahhh.. Mencengkeram... Aaahhh.. Penis kami... Kuat... Sekali... Aaaahhhh... " Kai dan Jongin mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk penis mereka di Hole Sehun membuat Sehun terlonjak naik turun tidak beraturan.

" Aaaahhh... Baby... Ahhhh... Aku... Mau.. Keluar.. Ahhhh.. " Desah Kai Semakin mempercepat hunjamannya.

" Aku.. Juga... Aaaahhhh...Chagi... Aaaahhh... " Jongin juga menambah kecepatan Hunjamannya.

" Eeeemmmm... Bersama... Aaaahhh... Sama... Aaahhh.. " Desah Sehun.

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... BABY / CHAGI... " Teriak Kai dan Jongin secara bersamaan.

" KAIIIIHHHHH... JONGIEEEHHHHH... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH. " Teriak Sehun saat klimaks. Spermanya membasahi perut Kai.

Hole Sehun kembali penuh dengan sperma dua namjachingunya. Sehun merasa perutnya kembung.

" Eeennggg.. Jongienie.. Kai – Ah... Aku lelah... " Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin.

Kai dan Jongin melepaskan penis mereka di Hole Sehun dengan perlahan. Kai menggendong Sehun dengan cara bridal style ke kamar mandi sedangkan Jongin membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

Kai mendudukkan Sehun di atas kloset sementara dia menyiapkan air di bak mandi. Setelah air di bak mandi siap, Kai kembali menggendong Sehun dan memposisikan tubuh mereka dalam bak mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh Sehun dari krim dan sperma, Kai kembali menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar tidur.

Kai melihat Jongin sudah menyiapkan tempat tidur, Kai menidurkan Sehun lalu berbaring di samping kiri Sehun, Jongin juga berbaring di samping kanan Sehun.

Sehun tidur terlentang lelah, ia benar benar lelah melayani napsu kedua namjachingunya. Sehun melirik Kai dan Jongin yang tidur di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Memeluknya dengan posesif.

Tapi kedua tangan mereka tidak bisa berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Sehun. Tangan kanan Kai meremas remas penis mungil Sehun sesekali meremas bola bola kejantanan Sehun sedangkan Jongin menusuk nusuk dan membelai Hole Sehun dengan jemarinya.

" Bisakah kalian berhenti menggerayangiku? " Sehun memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya sudah benar benar lelah. Sehun berusaha mengabaikan tangan tangan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kaki Sehun dibuka lebar oleh Jongin agar jarinya bisa masuk lebih dalam ke HoleSehun.

" Kau terlalu menggoda, Baby. Dan kami berdua sedang bahagia karena mendapatkan kue ulang tahun yang sangat indah, cantik dan yang paling utama kue ulang tahunnya sangat seksi dan menggairahkan. Benarkan, Jongin? " Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kai, kembarannya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Chagi. " Jongin mencium lembut bibir Sehun.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Baby. " Ucap Sehun memberikan ciuman ciuman kecil di pipi Sehun.

" Ne, aku juga mencintai kalian berdua. " Sehun membiarkan mereka melakukan sesukanya pada tubuhnya sampai mereka tertidur. Ini tidak akan lama, tunggu sebentar lagi dan mereka akan tertidur.

Saat Sehun merasa tangan tangan yang tadi menggerayanginya hanya diam di bagian tubuh yang tadi di gerayangi mereka, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kai dan Jongin. Membenarkan posisi tubuhnya dan menyingkirkan tangan kedua namjachingunya yang masih berada di tubuhnya. Menyusul mereka ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Astagfirullah ( 0 ) what have i done?

Aaaaaahhhhhhh... hiiii Maafkan aku udah bikin FF absurd bin ancur kyk gini.

Mau bikin FF Special #HappyKaiDay ehhh malah jatuhnya ancur kayak gini.

Moga kalian suka ama FF absurd bin ancur ini...

Hiiii... Aku tahu kok Ultah Jjongtem udah lewat tapi berhubung FFN ku baru aza bisa dibuka jadi yeahhh baru aza bisa aku publish di FFN..

Mohon Reviewnya yaaaaaa


End file.
